1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED-based Christmas light string assembly, and more particularly to a LED-based Christmas string assembly with parallel-wired lighting units.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional light string comprises a plug (50), an extension socket (52), multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs) (54) connected between the plug (50) and the extension socket (52) in series. The plug (50) has two conductive contacts (501) for electrically connecting an AC voltage (60). The extension socket (52) has two slots (521) for correspondingly connecting to a plug of a subsequent LED light string. However, when any one of the light emitting diodes (LEDs) (54) becomes inoperable and causes an open circuit, the remaining light emitting diodes (LEDs) (54) of the string cannot be normally activated to generate light. The entire light string will not light until the failure one is replaced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an LED-based Christmas light string assembly with parallel-wired lighting units to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.